Hinatas tears
by hakupure
Summary: Hinata writes Naruto poem and Ino gets her hands on it. Warning: Pg-13 for sum talk of suicide


Hinata's Tears  
  
Don't own Naruto or characters so on and so forth  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - "HEY HEY HEY HEY!!!!!" Naruto called as he jumped into the room.  
  
"Uzamaki Naruto has arrived!" Naruto turned to the class to see everyone surrounding Sasuke.  
  
Naruto looked around and saw Hinata, Naruto walked to the seat next to her and sat.  
  
"Hi Hinata" Naruto said as he turned his gaze to Haruna Sakura.  
  
"h . . . Hi Naruto-kun" Hinata blushed as she turned back to Naruto who paid no attention to her.  
  
"H. . .Hi Naruto-kun" She said again, and again Naruto paid no attention.  
  
Then Iruka walked into the class, his black hair wasn't tied up in his normal tied up look, so his hair was quite spiky. "Hey sensei you look like Naruto" a boy called from the first row and the class roared with laughter.  
  
Hinata then noticed Ino was still standing up, trying to pull Sakura off her chair next to Sasuke.  
  
"Ino please take a seat, next to Hinata" Iruka called to the blonde girl.  
  
She stamped her way to the seat beside Hinata.  
  
"At least Hinata has a normal forehead" Sakura turned to Ino and growled.  
  
Class went by and Hinata as usual took notes, when Iruka stopped teaching and told the class they get a 10 minute free period. Hinata turned to Naruto.  
  
"Naruto do you want to . . ." Hinata began.  
  
"Hey Sakura-Chan" Naruto walked to Sakura.  
  
Hinata hung her head and took out a peace of paper and began to write  
  
when I look at you my heart starts to race. My head is spinning; I'm lost in your gaze. I know nothing of the world around me, Life is just a blur. Your presence consumes me. I think of your face, your laugh, your smile I love your hair when it's spiky and fun Not a day goes by when I don't think of you If only you knew.  
  
Hinata smiled at her work, and then to Naruto who was trying to get Sakura's attention.  
  
"Hey Hinata, are you writing to Sasuke?" Hinata's eyes shot open as Ino grabbed Hinata's poem and read it to herself.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! THIS IS FOR IRUKA-SENSEI!!" Ino screamed as everyone turned to her.  
  
"Everyone Hinata has a crush on Iruka-Sensei!" Ino called, Hinata sat there in shock as Ino began to read her poem!  
  
The class burst into laughter as the door slid open and Iruka walked in, tying his hair back up.  
  
"HEY IRUKA-SENSEI" Naruto called. "HINATA HAS A BIG CRUSH ON YOU"  
  
"SHE WANTS TO GIVE YOU KISSES" Naruto made a kissey face at him. As Hinata stared at Naruto as her eyes began to water.  
  
"Naruto how could you" Naruto looked to Hinata who was now sniffling and tears sprouted from her eyes.  
  
"Hinata. "Naruto looked in confusion as Hinata grabbed her books, walked to the back door, slid it open, and walked out.  
  
"IDIOT NARUTO, THAT'S NOT HOW YOU TREAT A LADY" Ino cried as she threw Naruto down the steps and followed Hinata out of the class.  
  
~~ Hinata walked into the bathroom and turned on the cold water. She could still feel the warm tears rolling down her cheek. She filled her hands with the cold water and splashed it over her eyes, as she stared at herself her books collapsed off of the sink and on to the floor. A kunai flew out. Hinata reached down and picked it up.  
  
She would never toughen up; she was slowing her team down and was an awful fighter to boot. She raised her kunai to her neck and closed her eyes, this was it.  
  
"HINATA DON'T" A shuriken flew at her hand, grabbing the kunai and flinging it to the wall. Hinata turned to the door, Ino stood at the door.  
  
"Hinata, what are you doing?" Ino walked her and grabbed both the Kunai and Shuriken and slipped them in her pocket.  
  
"I'm sorry I read your letter, but it's nothing to kill yourself over" Ino snapped.  
  
"It's not that Ino really. Its . . . I just want to be strong, brave, just like the others" Hinata looked away. "I don't want to die, I don't know why it ever crossed by mind, I'm sorry"  
  
Ino stood there not knowing what to say to her.  
  
"Hinata can we go back yet" Ino asked.  
  
"Yes, thanks for stopping me from making, the worst mistake of my life" Hinata grabbed her books and returned to class, with Ino.  
  
~~Upon entering Hinata had noticed that everyone in the class was gone, except Naruto who was huddled over his desk.  
  
"Oh, it looks like class ended early, Bye Hinata, Sorry again!" Ino waved and walked out.  
  
"Naruto, what are you doing?" Hinata walked to the blond boy, who quickly did a hand seal, another Naruto Exploded in air and blocked Hinata's way.  
  
"Sorry, I can't let you pass!" The clone proclaimed.  
  
Hinata sat at a nearby chair as the clone continued to guard, the original.  
  
Hinata looked curiously as Naruto scribbled and cut a piece of paper.  
  
"Done!" Naruto handed Hinata a piece of cut up card, on it, it said.  
  
"Dear Hinata,  
  
I am sorry, for being cruel to you.  
  
I didn't mean to be mean.  
  
P.S. I know your letter wasn't for Iruka"  
  
Hinata blushed.  
  
"you know who my letter was for?" Hinata asked,  
  
"Yes!" Naruto proclaimed." I'm sure you and Kiba will be very happy together"  
  
Hinata eyes bolted open. 


End file.
